Regrets
by A Fandom Otaku
Summary: Originally a one-shot smut but an introduction and background story is added . Lucy has moved on from desperately loving a certain pink-haired mage with the help of a certain Celestial wizard . But we all know , first loves never fades away as simple as that . This fanfiction contains smuts in further chapters . Considered yourself warned .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! This was originally a one-shot for Natsu x Lucy x Loke but considering I can't stop writing , I'll make it into about four to five chapters XD . Before I continue , I will only warn you once . If you have a virgin mind and virgin eyes , do not and I mean do not read the chapters that are about to come . They contain smut , so if you are very sensitive to this sort of things , I suggest you don't read it . Thank you and have fun reading it ! ;)**

Regrets

Chapter 1

Lucy was taught from a young age that we have to live with our own decisions . To be exact , Layla Heartfilia taught her that one day when young Lucy was given the choice between getting a bar of chocolate or a toy doll . Obviously Lucy chose the latter and later regretted it . As the blond mage make her way down her street to her beloved guild , she began to revisit all the memories she has had over the years in Fairy Tail . Her favorite moment was when Natsu Dragneel brought her to her now home . Natsu . His name and face was like a tatoo in her heart , like she has gotten it after the Phantom Lord incident . Yes , eventhough it was painful to admit it , Lucy Heartfilia was in love with the Fire Dragon Slayer who was dense , crazy and destructive . She sighed as she thought of all the opportunity she had to confess her feelings to him but she chickened out . Her excuse ? Lisanna Strauss . Lucy would constantly deny the fact that the pink-haired mage might actually have feelings for her , just because of Lisanna and Natsu's past together . She would always get jealous when she caught them engaging in conversations that didn't include anyone else but themselves . But after the white haired take-over mage got together , surprisingly , with Bixslow , it was evident to Lucy that there was nothing , ever going on between Natsu and her .

Obviously when this realization hit her hard , she has already moved on . With who ? She smiled at that before looking down at her belt . Her eyes lock on her set of keys , no , not her house keys . Her set of keys that held immense power from her Celestial Spirits . Though she considered all of them as her equal friends and not her servants , she can't help but give that one spirit of hers more attention than the rest . Leo or now known to her and her guild mates , Loke was her one savior , just as she was his . She saved him physically and mentally when she faced the Spirit King bravely , demanding that Loke was pardoned of the crime he was falsely accused of doing . He was on the verge of disappearing forever but because of the love she held for all Celestial Sprits and the bond they shared , he once again lived to see another day . While Loke , saved Lucy emotionally , the orange-haired spirit knew that his master was in love with a dense rock and eventhough it pained him to see the only woman he ever loved love another , he still was by her side , like the mighty lion he is . After going through a phase and overcoming the barrier she had always tried to cross , she couldn't thank Loke enough . Soon after , their friendship bloosomed into something even more when the infamous playboy stopped flirting and playing around . He was serious . Serious about Lucy .

It has been over half a year since Loke and Lucy started dating . It was certainly a shock to everyone but all of their guild members acknowledged their relationship quickly when they realised that Loke and Lucy meant business . Heck , even the mighty Titania , who was always protective of Lucy and thought of her as her sister , gave them her blessings . Lucy laughed at that thought , finally she had someone who loved her just as much as she loved him . Before she realised anything , the blond mage was already in front of her guild . She pushed the two doors open slowly before taking a step in . Lucy's eyes widen when there was no one in sight . Did all of them go on a mission she didn't know of ? Loke asked me to meet him at the guild , presuminly to go on a mission . Oh well , she closed the guild doors and walk towards the bar where one of her best friends worked at , Mirajane . Surprisingly , the elder sister of Lisanna wasn't there . How odd .

The blond slowly walked all around the guild , looking for any signs of life . No , not a single soul . She was so caught up in looking for someone or someone that actually _**moved **_, she didn't notice the setting of the guild . The tables in the guild that were usually bare were now lined with red fabric and on the red fabric , stood a single vase and a red rose . Each legs of the tables were tied with either a pink bow or a few pink carnations . From the ceiling of the guild hung a strings of different colors with end tied to each other . If you looked closely , you will notice that the strings joining together formed the shape of a heart , not the part of our anatomy , of course . Concentrating back to the table , the Celestial wizard realised that there were balloons with a letter tied to the seat . Was it Valentine's Day or something ? She turned her head to the bar and noted that the calender stated it was only January the 23rd . Was it the guild's anniversary ? Was it somebody's birthday ? Many questions formed in her head buther train of thoughts were cut off by a small envelope on one of the tables . It was addressed to her .

_**My dear Lucy ,**_

_**I know you are probably wondering what is going on but let me give you a hint . Form a few words with the letters on the balloons . We both know how crazy you get when there is a word puzzle . Oh , and don't kill me once you've gotten the sentence . **_

_**.P.S. There are only four words **_

_**Love always , Loke .**_

Lucy blushed at the fact that he remembered how she would get frenzied over a word puzzle she could not solve . Okay , let's see . I took out the magic pen that Mira gave me , the one where you can write in the air . O , L , A , Y , E , M , W , L , U , R , I , R , M , Y . A few minutes gone by and she still can't figure it out . This was getting on the blond's nerves . Okay , calm down , Lucy . Knowing Loke , it is probably a four word phrase that is a complete cliché , she told herself before thinking of all the clichés she could think of . No , not that , what about ? No way . It cannot be , can it ? She hurriedly grab her pen and wrote quickly in the air the four daunting words . No . Freakin' . Way . The blond mage could feel drops of salt water pouring from her eyes . She reached her hand up to feel whether the tears were real or not . Yeap , they were . Not wanting to fall down because of her blurred vision , she took a seat at one of the tables . The Celestial wizard leaned her head against the table and let the red cloth on it soak up her tears .

After what felt like a few minutes of crying , she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist . "Hey , why are you crying , sweetheart ?" , a voice as smooth and sweet as honey asked before Lucy felt herself being lifted off the bench and onto someone's lap . She quietly opened her eyes before staring into those pair of familiar eyes . Lucy felt a slight bit angry , so she used both her hands to bang against his chest , attempting to make him feel pain but not a lot of it . "It's not funny anymore , Loke . It's not . I can't keep doing this anymore ." , her voice cracked now before she felt his hands capture her fists . Lucy was now crying to the point that if she did cry some more , her eyes will be red .

"I am not kidding , Lucy ." , he said in a serious tone .

She was about to protest and tell him he was not funny anymore when he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket . The Celestial spirit gently place his lover back onto the bench before he stood up . The blond now only took in his attire , ever since they started dating , he would wear his old green jacket and jeans but now , he was wearing the suit he would normally use when before he became hers . But his suit now looked brand new , there were no creases anywhere and this time he wasn't wearing his usual blue glasses . Lucy turned her attention back to him as he was kneeling on one knee , left hand holding the now opened velvet box to reveal a diamond ring . She was shocked , never would she thought he was serious . Yeah , they were seriously dating but she didn't think he was this serious .

Noticing his master and lover was speechless , he took the opportunity to take hold of her left hand . He was about to recite the speech he has prepared a month earlier . "Lucy , I know I am not worthy of you . You are more than just beautiful and intellingent , you are kind , pure , generous and so many other adjectives I cannot think of . Everytime I look at you , your golden blond hair reminds me of the Sun . And that is what you are to me , you took a no-good stranger in and you gave him new life . You didn't even know me and you sacrificed your own life just to save me . If that is not love I don't know what it is then . I know that I may not habe the right to tell you what love is considering the fact that I used to play around but I love you . I loved you ever since you gave me another reason to live and that reason is you and our friends . This is fast I know but would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man and spirit alive by marrying me ?" , he said without a pause or hesitation .

"Loke..." , was all Lucy said . She was so touched by his speec , never once did anyone do anything this amazing for her . No one . After a few moments of silence , she recovered and nodded slightly with the biggest smile on her face , "Y-Yes , I will ." . She could feel her eyes tearing up again she she stared down at his shocked expression . He didn't need her to tell him her answer again , he quickly slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up . Loke could feel his own eyes tearing up too , he used both his hands to cup her face . He looked into her eyes and wondered how did he get so lucky to have a woman like her in his life . "I love you so much , Lucy Heartfilia ." , Loke said as a tear rolled down his cheek . She smiled and replied , "I love you too , my lion ." , he then leaned his face forward and captured her lips with his . Unlike most of their other kisses , this was passionate yet gentle . Lucy then wrapped her arms around her fiancee's neck and pulled his face closer to hers as their kiss deepens .

She could hear cheers from all around the guild hall , the loudest was surprisingly , Erza , Levy and Mirajane . But Lucy and Loke didn't care about the noise in the background , all they cared about now was each other and they did not even break their kiss when they heard the male population whistling . But alas , they could not very well keep kissing , once they broke away , their swollen lips were noted by everyone in the guild . They laughed as they were being teased at while Master Makarov begin opening the champagne bottles and surprisingly , Cana didn't take one sip as she wanted to enjoy the fact that her close friend , who helped her through tough times was now engaged , without getting drunk . Lucy was overwhelmed with joy and she did not once leave the grasp of her Lion's hold , she liked the celebration but what she loved more was Loke . The blond was enjoying herself but she did feel the slightest bit of sadness washing over her when she realised that a certain pink-haired best friend of hers was just sitting by the corner of the guild . His usual friendliness and spirit to turn everything to a fight was not there at all .

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damn it ! , a pink-haired mage mutter under his breath as he uses his right fist that was engulfed in his own fire , to punch a tree bark . He can't be serious , can he ? I mean he was never serious about _**any**_woman , so why now ? And of all the women in Fiore , why Lucy ?! The Fire Dragon Slayer gave another hard blow to the oak tree , causing the bark to crack even more then it already was . Before the furious mage could land another blow , a creaking noise was heard coming from the living organism . With a loud 'thud' the tree made its way to the floor of the forest , leaving behind a few roots intact in the ground . At this sight , Natsu calmed down slightly . He was very possessive , after all he is a dragon slayer , but what or more precisely who you may ask ? The so called 'dense idiot' has always had a special relationship with his best friend . The dragon slayer would sleep on the Celestial wizard's bed with her but that did not mean they were a couple or dating . The pink-haired mage would never do anything physical towards the blond except for slinging his muscled arm around her shoulder , but that did not mean they were just friends .

A few months after the Grand Magic Games and the dragon fiasco , Natsu Dragneel has come to realize that no one was as lucky as Fairy Tail or the other wizard guilds . It was never a guarantee that anyone would come back alive . He realized that being the strongest wizard in the world , heck even in Fiore , or even being the most powerful man in the country or even just being content with having a place to stay and having food on the table meant absolutely nothing . If you don't have anyone to share it with . The pinkette has always known that Lucy Heartfilia was not his ordinary friend , she was someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with . He wanted her to be by his side forever , not in the arms or another . Natsu was not dubbed 'The dense idiot' for nothing , he knew that if he did confess his feelings to Lucy , everyone including her would take it as a joke and it might hurt him but what was worse was that he would hurt the blond mage . I should've taken Mira and Erza's advice , he told himself for the 19th time as his feet slowly cave in to the pressure and stress he was giving it . Now seated on the floor with his back against the fallen tree , he weighed in his options . Tell Lucy or not to tell Lucy ?

~0oo0~

"Argh , what does that idiot want now ?" , a Celestial wizard asked aloud as she threaded her feet through the forest at night . Her destination ? Natsu's house . Lucy was annoyed , first he just ignored the fact that she was engaged to Loke and then he was spiteful to her fiancee . To add on to that , he ignored her , resulting in her ignoring him back but then he started bickering about the fact that he was supposed to be ignoring her and not the other way round . As for the icing of the cake , he forcefully asked the blond to come to his house at night as he needed to 'tell her something important' . Who does he think he is ?! , she mentally cursed as words that her mother forbidden her from using started filling her mind as fast as race cars on the track .

The blond mage stop in front of the dragon slayer's door step, pondering whether she should knock or just turn back around . As if hearing her thoughts , the door swung open , revealing a pinkette with his signature toothy grin as he chimed , "Hey Luce , come on in." . He's certainly in a good mood , she grunted softly before reluctantly entering his humble and _**filthy**_house . Does anyone actually live here ? , was the first thing Lucy asked herself when she 'visited' his house for the first time . The Celestial wizard sighed slightly at the memory , earning her a glance from her best friend . She was about to comment on the state of his dwelling when her jaws dropped . Was...was she in the right house ? The floors were a sparkling white , a big contrast to his previous messy and cluttered floor that were stained with oil spills and odds and ends . The walls were free of the cob webs that were once formed at its corners , the table was cleared and clean and his furniture were actually visible . But what struck her most was the cupboard filled with souvenirs and little trinkets Natsu has always remembered to get from each mission they spent together . The freshly painted cupboard was rebuilt and the contents of it were polished nicely , even the rubble he collected from the first time he saved Lucy looked clean , without any speck of dust .

Lucy was stunned , she knew Natsu was capable of doing house chores and being tidy but he never actually did it . What or who brought about this behavior ? The Celestial wizard did not realize her mouth was slightly open until she heard a soft chuckle coming from her best friend . She turn her head to face him but no words would come out of her mouth . Okay , he was glad that Lucy was staring at him but the way she was staring at him was as though she was studying a new specimen of plant . "Uh Luce ?" , he asked , confused and honestly , a bit freaked out . That seemed to snap her out of her daze before she bombarded him with what seemed like loads of questions , "How did you manage to clean this dump up all by yourself ? Why did you do it ? Knowing you , you wouldn't do it without it being very important , is it a girl ? Who is she , Natsu ?" . The Fire dragon slayer was quiet for a moment before laughing wholeheartedly . Lucy was really the only person who could do that . Well , minus Gray doing something idiotic .

"Hey , who said I had to have a reason to clean up ? Maybe I wanted to do it to congratulate you personally for your e-engagement ." , the pinkette stuttered the word 'engagement' out , trying to make himself sound more nervous rather than angry .

"O-Oh ." , was all Lucy managed to stump out . Why did she feel a bit...disappointed ? Wasn't she supposed to be extremely ecstatic at the fact that in less than 3 months she was to marry the love of her life ? She frowned at this thought , yes , it is true that Loke was there when she needed him most and she loved him for that but Natsu was originally the one she loved but saying that would make her fiancee sound like a replacement . Deciding to push away the complicating thought away , she forcefully smiled as she continued , "T-Thank you , Natsu , it really means the world to me . Knowing you're not the best with gifts , I shall take this as my engagement gift ." . This made him frown again , way to go for ruining the mood again , Luce , he thought to himself before taking hold of her right wrist , "Come on , I need to show you something ." , he replied , avoiding the topic of her engagement . Tonight , he was determined to tell her how he feels . How he has always felt , from the moment she trusted him so willingly that she jumped off the tower that belonged to Phantom Lord .

The pinkette pulled his best friend along as fast as he could through his spotless house . Through the sitting hall , the dining hall , the kitchen and finally out the backdoor to his backyard . There , in the middle of the luscious green yard , stood a table that was made out of the finest oak and it was nicely watched with two chairs that were made out of the same wood of the same quality . On the table , a two porcelain plates were placed with a set of utensils used for eating , these were made of steel , which was surprising , considering the Fire mage does not even use a spoon to drink soup . Just his mouth . But what was so jaw dropping was the whole scenery itself . The surrounding seemed to twinkle as small 'stars' seemed to float around , when she took a closer look , she realized they were fireflies . The small creatures emitted a soft greenish-yellow light while the lanterns that were strung up by her best friend gave out a soft pink glow to the , what she hoped was and was not , a romantic atmosphere .

"N-Natsu..." , she was at total lost for words , for the first time .

Noticing this , he gave his usual toothy grin , "I shall be your company , waiter and cook for this evening , my lady ." , he said in a practiced French accent before bowing slightly . Still not releasing his grip on her wrist , he used his left hand to pull out a chair slowly before gesturing for her to take a seat . The blond had a small dab of pink on her cheeks as she followed his silent orders . After pushing her chair in slightly to make sure she was seated comfortably , he dashed back into his humble kitchen to retrieve their food that he had made by his own two hands .

~0oo0~

"Wow , Natsu , I didn't know you had in you ." , a Celestial wizard commented as she used a napkin the dragon slayer handed her to wipe her mouth .

The pink-haired mage smiled brightly at his partner's comment . It is indeed very difficult to get a compliment from the blond mage dealing with someone's , other than a professional's , cooking . The Fire dragon slayer will admit though that Lucy Heartfilia is probably the best cook he knows , even surpassing Mirajane in that field . He personally experienced her fine taste in palatte when they had to take missions that stray away from home , whereby the only one among the member of Team Natsu that actually could cook was a certain blond . Gray Fullbuster would freeze everything , resulting in everyone needing the help of Natsu to thaw the food with his fire , but obviously not the least bothered by the temperature or period in which their sustenance should be in , he would end up burning their dinner into , as one of his favorite phrases , 'A crisp' . On the other hand , they have Erza . Erza Scarlet is an amazing cook . But the only food she could possibly provide for her team members is a strawberry cake . Being the logical people they were , they figured out they could not find an oven in the middle of the jungle . Happy was definitely out of the question , and so , that left Lucy Heartfilia .

"Thanks , Luce ! It really means a lot coming from someone special ." , he replied again , not even dropping his smile an inch . Special ? Did he mean...? No , it can't be , he is way too dense for that , thought Lucy to herself as she tried to concentrate on helping Natsu with clearing up . As she brought the plates and utensils back into the kitchen and washing them , she could not help wondering what he meant by 'special' . Yeah , yeah , I know I should not get my hopes up and- Wait ! What am I saying ? I have Loke . And he is more than enough of love I need . Feeling guilty , she begin scrubbing the plates harder than planned with the cleaning gauze .

Heaving a breath in , the pink-haired mage placed the last of the furniture back into the shade he had finished building a few hours ago . He contemplated on how to tell confess to her without making it sound like he just did not want anyone stealing his partner away . Sure , Natsu did not want Lucy to be taken away from being his partner but he wanted her to know that he really does love her . Damn , if only I had been less stupid to realize my feelings sooner . He mentally kicked himself before closing the backdoor behind him as he enters the kitchen . Natsu stopped his train of thoughts when he realized the blond has somewhat gotten stiff and was 'abusing' the plates . Did she find out ? Is she mad ?

Slowly , the pinkette took a few steps forward and place a hand on her shoulder , "L-Luce ? Are you alright ?" , he asked nervously . Being in a daze all this while , she jumped slightly at the hand that made contact with her skin , she turned around to see Natsu . Without thinking , she blurted out , "N-Natsu , what did you mean when you said 'special' ?" . His eyes widen slightly before looking at his feet , he let his hand that was on her shoulder drop back to the side of his body as he mumbled a few words incoherently .

"What ?" , she asked , confused as she was not able to hear him .

"I...l-gove...ju..." , the now flustered pinkette says again .

"Natsu , really , please speak up , I can't hear you . What is your deal ?" , she asked , slightly annoyed at the tongue tide man .

"YOU !" , he yelled slightly before continuing , "God damn it , you are the deal ! I love you , Lucy . I am so in love with you that it hurts just being near you ." , he says , now a bit angry . "Wha-" , she was cut short when the dragon slayer was not finished . He had to get it off his chest , now or never . "Being near you reminds me of Loke , your scent is always intertwined with his . But now , it worsened when you accepted his proposal ! Every time I try to think logically and tell myself what matters is Lucy's happiness , there's just this one part of me that keeps yelling your happiness should be with me ." , he ranted as he places both his hands now on his head , yanking at his hair , not hard to the point he was ripping it off but to which it still caused him pain . "I know I'm selfish but I know that you or at least a small part of you feels the same way and what is driving me mad is that you are still with Loke !" , he yelled , furious at this point . She was his mate , he knew it , he remembered what Igneel told . She was the one and yet she was someone elses .

After letting go of the mixture of feelings inside , he sighed before looking up at the blond finally . He was about to continue when he froze . A drop of water rolled down her cheek and onto the floor . Having a keen sense of smell , he sniffed the air lightly . She was crying . Now he felt bad , really bad . He was always the one that made sure no one laid a finger on her or even shed a tear , but now he was the one doing it . Natsu approached her and was about to wrap his arms around her when he felt her arms push him away harshly . Shocked , he looked at her sobbing face now , "Don't give me that , you idiot ! Do you know how much I suffered because of you ?!" , her voice broke as she tried to balance her cries and her speaking . "You blame me for causing you pain when you are the one behind them ! Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that ? I have always wanted you to say that but you were too busy being an idiot destroying the guild or paying your attention to Lisanna ." , she retorted back before using one of her hands to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face .

"Luce..." , was all he muttered .

"Don't Luce me ! Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas , you've never paid so much attention to me than you have to her . I didn't mind because she is one of my close friend and I understand your childhood friend returning from the dead . But I've dropped so many hints and you were oblivion to it . After one point of time , I gave up and the only one who really understood all I was going through and who stayed by my side was Loke ." , she said through her tears without pausing .

"Do you know how painful it was ? I was in agony for three months ! Nobody realized it , even if they did , they offered small advice and left but Loke stood by me even when I pushed him away so hard . That's why I love him till' death for that ." , she yelled through clenched teeth before slowly lowering herself to the floor . Lucy pressed her legs against her chest and used her arms to hug it as she buried her face on her knees . After a few moments , she felt warm and strong arms wrap around her . "Go away , Natsu ! I don't want you to be here !" , she raised her voice , hoping he would let her compose herself . When he did not retreat , she tried to push him away like she did the first time but his grip only tighten , "No , I won't leave you ." , he replied in a serious and dangerous tone . She knew that tone , the only other time he used it on her was when he forced her and their friends to leave the tower of Heaven , when he was to look for their scarlet-haired friend .

Lucy stiffens when she felt herself being pulled onto his chest . After a few minutes , she cried into his famous black vest , he did not mind that her tears were being soaked in by the fabric , he could wash it later . Slowly , she relaxed into his arms and her sobbings decreased until she was sniffling faintly . "Natsu..." , the blond broke the silence between them that lasted about ten minutes and looked up at her pink-haired partner . Natsu looked down into her now red eyes and puffy cheeks as he hummed in reply . "Natsu , I can't just leave Loke , I love him too . He never left me when he could and I don't intend on leaving him ." , she whispered before pressing her head back against his chest that was moving up and down . The Fire dragon slayer sighed , "I know , Lucy , I know but can I ask you one last favor ?" . The Celestial wizard looked up again this time to meet his eyes , she nodded , "What is it ?" .

The dragon slayer then slowly lowered his face to hers until their foreheads met before whispering , "Let me love you one last time ." . Her dark brown orbs widen slightly as she thought about what he said , "Okay , Natsu ." , was all she replied before she felt a pair of lips pressed against hers softly .

_Next chapter shall be of smut~ _

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : If you indeed have virgin eyes and your mind has never come in contact with vile writing or actions , I suggest you stop right here . But if you insist on continuing , please be my guest ;) Enjoy yourself~**

Chapter 3

Sweetly-bitter . That was how she felt at the moment . On one hand , there was her saying that she should do the right thing and leave her best friend , so that she could save her first time to be with the love of her life , let's not forget , she is engaged . No doubt about the fact that if Loke was in her shoes , she would be mad . _Very _mad . Then there was another option weighing down all of her decisions , it said that Natsu Dragneel is and always will be the first love of her life . She had many firsts with him . First friend , first partner , first mission , first love and first heartbreak . Why couldn't life decisions be easier ? , she thought to herself before she felt a pair of lips pressing slightly harder against hers . No , it wasn't desperate to convey the owner's feeling of wanting relieve from his built up lust , it was desperately trying to convey the message in which the owner of that pair of soft and plump lips were saying , "I love you so so much ." , and that pained her . The blond and the pinkette were going to be torn apart after this . After what they are about to do . So why not let yourself enjoy until then ? , a thought cross her mind in reply to her question . Okay , was all she replied .

"Natsu..." , her own pair of lips muttered as she felt their innocent and subtle kiss slowly progressed to something more passionate and hot . One of the dragon slayer's canine has found its way to Lucy's bottom lip and she was moaning softly as it bit down on her lips softly . The pinkette could get a slight taste of iron on his tongue and he realized that he accidentally bit down too much to the point whereby she was bleeding . He pulled away softly before showering the blond mage with soft kisses , starting from her forehead , he made his way down to the tip of her nose , followed by a simple lick to each of her temples . Natsu then brought the fingers on his right hand to lovingly caress his best friend's left cheek . The Fire dragon slayer could feel the structure of her facial bones , they were angular . He had always wanted to touch her like this , he even bargained with himself at times , telling himself that even if he was only allowed to do it for just a few minutes , he would exchange even his precious white scarf , the only other object that reminded him of Igneel . He lowered his lips and place another kiss on her cheek before doing the same to the other . The pink-haired mage then used his thumb to lightly flick her lower lip , the one he had drew blood from as he stares into her eyes intensely but there was a softness she has never seen to it before . "I'm sorry , Lucy ." , he apologizes for the bruise he had afflicted on her lips , but before she could reply , he crashes his lips again onto hers . Soon she began to feel drunk with his kisses when she open her mouth slightly . As he felt her doing so , he slowly slid his rough tongue into her mouth .

Her mouth began to expand wider as she reciprocated his actions by intertwining their tongues together . Soon , a fight of dominance between their tongues and mouth occurred . His self control was slowly slipping away and he used both his hands to have a firm grip on her thighs . You have no idea what you do to me , Luce , he thought to himself before smiling softly onto her lips . Before long , he could feel their kiss getting sloppy without his hands guiding them but that didn't matter . The hands that were on her toned legs made it so that he wrapped Lucy's legs around his own waist . As she did so , he slowly moved his hands towards her rear . Cupping both her cheeks , he walked their way to his bedroom , not breaking the kiss even once . After clumsily closing and locking the door to his bedroom , not wanting anyone to disturb them , he threw her onto the bed , finally realeasing their lip lock . Both their faces were red from the lack of Oxygen and the fact that they were flushed .

After giving each other ample time to suck in some air , Natsu glanced at Lucy's mouth that was swollen from his mouth abuse . He furthered his mouth away from hers and a string of saliva was left evident of their heated make out session . He then descended his lips towards her neck as he began sucking the creamy white flesh . Her scent was intoxicating , he always wondered what she would taste like . Judging by the scent he was always washed over with , he assumed her skin would leave the after taste of the sweet nectar found in eating a strawberry , but to his utter surprise , she tasted faintly of French vanilla and chocolate mousse . Bending her head slightly , she took in the slight shocked look that was on his face , at this , she smirked . For once , she was thankful that Mira 'accidentally' took Lucy's own bath salts and replaced it with her own . As he moved his lips more down south , he was aware of the fact that his suckings on her neck and chest were going to leave love bites but that didn't stop him . Even if it was temporary , he wanted a few males that always gave his Celestial mage a lustful look to know that she was his and his alone . After pulling away and after her moanings have died down , his hands slowly made their way down her body . Natsu could feel the firmness in her breast as his hands lightly skim over them , down to her sides before stopping at the hem of her shirt . Before he lost to his urge of burning the material into ashes , he lifted her shirt up and over her head , throwing it to the side of the room , not glancing back at where it landed . His dark eyes had to readjust to the sight that was below him as he took it all in . Lucy was now blushing profusely as she felt her partner's arm reach to her back and his not-so-subtle stare . "S-Stop staring , N-Natsu !" , she stuttered , looking away and this earned her a light chuckle and apology from the Fire wielder . In one swift motion , he unclasped the buckles on her bra , he then used his front teeth to slowly pull each of her bra straps off skillfully . Soon , she leaned forward to let the piece of clothing drop to her lap , leaving her topless . Natsu growled at the sight of her huge mounds , to his surprise , they look delicate and fragile with her perky nipple jutting out . He knew that she was now aroused .

Slowly but surely , he cupped both her breast before using the thumbs of each hand to flick and rub lightly at her nipple . "You're so beautiful.." , was all Natsu muttered before he licked around her aerola . Lucy could feel the spot between her legs tingle in excitement when he did so and she had to supress another moan that was about to escape her mouth . As he used his tongue to tease her around her nipples , she pressed a hand onto the back of his head , begging him to please her . The blond used her fingers to twirl the ends of his locks when he finally places his mouth over her nipple . At the contact , she mewled in pleasure as she felt his tongue running all over her hardened nipple . As he was doing so , her body was unconsciously moving against his as she rubbed her already wet self against his erection . Natsu hissed slightly before drawing as much breast as he could into his mouth . She felt herself go weak as she laid against his bed , letting him suckle her pink bud again and again . At one point he bit down on her hardened bud , causing Lucy to push her hips up in surprise as she thrust her clothed womanhood against him .

Natsu groaned in pleasure and that awoken something up in her . Something she never pondered on , let alone exist . Before he could finish up with her delicious breasts , he felt her hands desperately pushing his black vest off his own body . He whimpered slightly at the loss of contact with her breast . Her eyes admired his sculpted chest as she ran a finger down it , feeling his breath hitch up from the physical contact . Wanting him to feel pleasure too , she started off my licking his lips , dampening them when they were at first , cracked slightly . Her tongue made its way down to his neck as she licked up the saltiness from his beads of sweat . Not stopping there , she trailed her tongue down slowly from his chest to his own nipples . Giving them the same treatment she received and she was pleased to have earned her a few loud moans on the way . Feeling bold , she used both her index finger to hook onto the belt holders of his pants . It was about time she took off those ugly pants . Everything was silent and the only thing you could hear from the confines of Natsu Dragneel's room was the hard breathing of two mages . The blond then pulled not only his pants but his underwear down , freeing his aching member from their confines .

His member hung well out of his body and her hands slowly made her way down to it . Lucy realized that he was quite big and she was actually questioning herself whether he would be able to fit fully into her but of course , she knew anything was possible . Slowly , her right hand gripped his penis , that earned her a grunt before she started moving her hands up and down . Her pace increased every few seconds , wanting him to feel as good as possible . Soon , her hand was moving up and down his member at a fast rate that her other hand had began stroking his testes . She would have never imagined they would be this soft . From allthe reading she has gotten from steamy romance novels , her perception of penises were...rough things . "Ohh Lucy..." , he chanted as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder , leaving more bite marks . Just as he felt himself reaching his point of ecstasy , she stopped . Frowning , he was about to ask her why she stopped when she pushed him up so that he was seating on the bed . Lucy then lowered herself to the floor , in front of him before kneeling down . Her hands went back to his penis again as her face was nearer to it now . This was it , if you would have told her a year ago that she would giving the infamous Dragon Slayer a blowjob , she would have downright laugh in your face and call you crazy , with the possibility of having her cheeks turn the shade of Erza's hair . She blew a few breath against his hardened member and he had to bite the insides of his cheeks to not come there and then . The blond beauty smiled before licking his tip and the sound he made was like music to her ears . She was determined to make him sing for her even more .

Her tongue made its way from his tip all the way along his member . It was sweet torture for him , she knew . Deciding to reward him for being more patient , she pushed his whole length into her mouth . He could not hold his groan back anymore , "Oh God , Lucy ." . What couldn't be fitted into her mouth , she took it into her hands , she then started bobbing her head up and down along his member . He tasted salty , but the good kind of salty that leaves you wanting more . Not being able to stand it , he slowly lifted himself up into a standing position as he gripped onto her hair , moving his hips with the movements of her mouth . Where in the world did she learn this ? , he asked himself as he felt himself nearing the edge . "L-Lucy , I'm going to cum ." , he said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull himself out of her mouth . But she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into the eye as if encouraging him . He growled loudly this time as he felt himself release his load into her mouth , soon white liquid was dripping out the ends of her mouth .

"Luce , you were amazing ." , he said as he pulled her up to him . Not caring about the fact that his taste was still in her mouth , he kissed her passionately and senselessly . As they explored each other's mouths again , they fell back onto the bed and having been on the end of receiving , he decided he was going to pleasure her . He slipped his right hand slowly down her body and when he reached her skirt , he pulled them down roughly , tearing it slightly in the process . She then wrapped her legs around his waist tightly again as she pressed her lips desperately against him , "Mmm Natsu..." , her mouth let out when she felt his fingers move her soaking wet thong , that was covering her womanhood , to the side . The pinkette might have seen his partner fully naked a few times but those times were so inconvienient . Now that he had a proper view of her most intimate area , he could not help but smile . She trusted him , probably trusted him the most out of everyone when she did not even hesistate to let him see her like this . Natsu then happily moved his finger up and down her slit at an agonizing rate before resting on her clitoris . He then used the pad of his thumb to rub the excited nub , giving him a loud yelp from the blond that was under him . "Natsu..." , she called from below him , not bothering about her volume , knowing that there was no one leaving around him .

The blond could not in her whole life explain the feeling , it was pleasurable and electrifying and yet it was so filled with love . From what Cana explained to her , she thought that this act was just to prepare the female for sexual intercourse so that it was easier and possibly , less painful but when she stared into his eyes , she knew that it was his way of showing _every _part of her that he loved her . Receiving no disagreement or protest , the Fire mage places his finger into her vagina , feeling her walls as he pushed and wiggled his fingers from side to side , looking for that one sensitive area . At this , Lucy whimpered in pleasure and to his surprise , she pushed herself against his finger even more . Natsu could not help but feel slightly proud and smug at the fact that he was the one pleasuring her for the first time and not anyone else . He continued his ministrations before moving his index finger to her wall , leaving enough space for his middle finger to enter into her . Wanting his love to feel the utmost pleasure , the pinkette continued to rub her clit with his thumb . Soon he felt his fingers getting wetter as it was coated with Lucy's pre-cum .

Now that the Fire Dragon slayer finally gotten a taste of her smooth skin , he did not want to restrict himself from tasting every part of her . As two of his fingers pistoned in and out of her womanhood , he dipped his head slightly downwards before licking some of her juices that were leaking out of her and running down one of her labia . God , her taste was like nothing he had ever tasted . According to the old timers , he had heard Wakaba telling that this intimate area would taste salty with a twinge of sourness . Heck ! That was not even close to what he was tasting , her fluids tasted quite sweet , not to the point of which it was like candy but to the point where he familiarized her taste with cream . The pinkette continued to lap up her pre-cum that was now slowly increasing in amout . It was all a hazy blur , Lucy was moaning as she circled her vagina around his fingers , adding to the pressure that was building up in her lower stomach , he was busy trying to make her reach her high by fingering her and eating her out . In an instance , Lucy groaned out loudly as she let go of the knot that had formed . Spilling her fluids all over his bed , Natsu busied himself by licking up every last drop he could get his tongue on .

After a few moments , he got on his knees and stared down at Lucy who was sprawled on his bed . The dragon slayer could get used to this sight every night when he would pleasure her until she was sore but unfrotunately , he knew that would never happen . The pinkette used his left wrist to wipe of the excess of Lucy's high from his mouth before he pushed both his palms to the side of her head , holding his weight up so that he would not crush her . Natsu then gently laid a short peck on her lips before pulling away , "Are you sure about this , Lucy ?" , he asked , a bit apprehensive . Lucy smiled at her best friend's concern , "Very , Natsu ." . God , he loved the way she pronounced his name . Before he would change his mind about this , she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck , intertwining her own fingers together as she locked lips with him again , causing him to fall on her . Worried he was causing her discomfort , he tried to pull back but her now strong arms kept him in place .

Finally giving up , the pinkette sighed in contentment before reaching downwards . His right hand was grasping his own sensitive area as he rubbed the head against her slit , wanting to tease her slightly and make her laugh . Lucy broke the kiss and giggled slightly before circling her hips against his own so that he was not the only one that was being teased . "This is going to hurt a bit ." , he mumbled under his breath as his eyes changed to one of conerned . She nodded and spreaded her legs even wider , preparing herself for the impact . Slowly , Natsu placed the tip of his arousal at her opening before pushing it in slightly , an inch at a time . When his penis was halfway in her , he crashed his lips against hers as he used as much force to pierce through her thin wall of innocence . Lucy wailed in pain and his heart ached a bit , seeing that he was the one who caused the woman he loved agony . The pinkette laid as still as possible on her , wanting her to adjust to the feeling and wanting the few drops of blood that was coming out of her to stop .

After a few moments , she buckled her hips , indicating she was ready but he did not continue . Although it was difficult to restrain himself , he forced himself to do so so that she would stop bleeding and knowing Lucy , she was still in pain and discomfort but she is too caring to mention so . The latter smiled up at him before pressing her lips lovingly against his , at this , the man above her begin to move . He started off at a slow pace , pulling his erection completely out of her before pushing the whole thing in , he did this a few times so that she would get used to his length . "Mmm , Luce , you are so tight ." , he whispered into her ears and a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks . He would then use his feet to push her leg slightly more open so that he could reach a deeper part of her .

After a few moments , his rhythm began to fasten , his testes was now slapping against her rear and the slapping sounds were able to be heard through out the room . This had caused Lucy to get even more excited if possible , resulting in her pushing back and forward with him . Each thrust of Natsu left a feeling of yearning and she would groan out , "M-More , Natsu . H-Harder ." . To oblige to her command , he first pulled out of her , to Lucy's disappointment . The pinette then flipped her over to her palms and knees , "What are you-" , before she could question , he rammed himself into her from behind , earning him a shock and pleasured-filled groan . He starts to thrust into her even harder now as he uses both of his hands to grip onto the headboard of the bed , causing the whole bed to creak with each thrust . "Faster and deeper , Natsu ." , she groaned as her breast moved up and down with their rhythm . That was it for Natsu .

The pinkette used his right hand to spank her bottom before using both hands to grip her hips tightly . He quickened his pace and was now slamming into her mercilessly , beads of sweat were rolling down the ends of his locks and face . His upper body was leaning against Lucy and her elbows and knees were providing her support so that she would not collapse from the overwhelming power of his thrusts . At one point , she yelled in pleasure as Natsu's member hit a sensitive spot in Lucy , causing her walls to clamp down on him , causing him to groan in return . The pinkette begin to continuously hit that spot over and over again , hoping he would bring her to ecstasy . "L-Lucy , I-I am going to c-cum ." , he moaned to her as she replied , "O-Oh yes , Natsu , there . I am t-too." . With that , Natsu felt the heat of his manhood rise and he started to paint her walls with his white seed . Feeling his warmth inside her , she too , came and her walls squeezed onto him tightly , milking him of every cum he had into her .

At the end , Natsu rolled onto his side and was laying down next to Lucy . He pulled her towards him and rested her head onto the crook of his neck as his left arm snaked its way to her waist . "Stay the night with me , Lucy ." , he whipered into her hair before kissing her forehead . Being exhausted from their work out , she nodded before yawning , "Natsu ?" . The pinkette hummed in reply before looking down at the beauty that was in his arms . "This may be the last time I will be able to tell you this ." , she said as she looked up at him before kissing him lightly on his lips , "I love you , Natsu Dragneel ." . Groggily , her eyelids began to feel heavy and she slowly fell into clumber while the man pulled the sheets over both of them . Before switching off the lights , he muttered into her ears .

"I love you too , Lucy Heartfilia , always have and always will ."

_I apologize if there are any grammatical or spelling errors . I am not sure whether I will have the time to update next week as I will be busy for Christmas but rest assured , I will definitely update . Merry Christmas !_

_-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


End file.
